Merry Christmas Sonny
by gingershine
Summary: A little Savis Christmas one-shot! Davis wants to say thank you to Sonny.


Lisa stood in the dressing room at the lingerie store looking at herself in the Naughty Claus outfit wondering one, if she looked ridiculous. Two was this a mistake? She couldn't stop thinking about Sonny and the things he said in her inquiry. Why had she been so awkward at the bar? She has known Sonny for years, why now is she so tongue tied around him? All she knew is that she wanted to repay him for his kind words. Lisa decided to go for it and buy the get up. As she was walking through the mall, she saw a "we do it better in Texas" t-shirt and thought it would be prefect.

Lisa walked out of the mall laughing to herself thinking about the look that will be on Sonny's face. Once Lisa got home, she text Sonny "Hey Sonny, I just wanted to make sure you would be home in a couple of hours so I can bring your Christmas gift by."  
The text woke Sonny up from a nap "What, what is so important that someone has to disturb my beauty sleep?" Sonny's anger faded as soon as he saw the text was from Davis. "Aw, now Davis you don't have to get me anything."  
Davis rolls her eyes when she gets Sonny's response "I promise you'll like it"  
Sonny begins to ponder what on earth she could have gotten him "If you say so Davis, I'll be home eagerly awaiting this amazing gift you promise"  
Lisa responds, "Great I'll see you in a little while."  
Lisa goes back to getting herself ready. Lisa looks in the mirror and decides she's done. "His jaw better be on the floor." Lisa puts on the trench coat she is using to cover the lingerie she is wearing. She gathers the t-shirt she bought Sonny and heads to her car.

The entire drive to Sonny's apartment Lisa couldn't stop worrying. "What if he doesn't like it? What if he turns me down?" By the time she reached Sonny's apartment building she was a nervous wreck. Lisa sat in her car for a moment composing herself. Lisa took a deep breath and went up to Sonny's door and knocked.

Sonny opens the door and can't believe his eyes. He finds Davis standing in front of him with makeup and hair perfect. As Sonny scans her body, he notes her holding a wrapped gift, the trench coat and then fishnets and sexy black pumps. "Um, Uh, um Damn Davis. You're right I do like."  
Davis laughs "You haven't even opened it yet." as she holds the wrapped present out to him.  
Sonny takes the gift from Davis while staring at her.  
"Can I come in Sonny?"  
This snaps Sonny back to reality "Oh, um of course" he says as he steps aside. "Can I get you something to drink?" Sonny offers.  
"Yes, whatever would be great."  
"Okay, then Sonny says as he walks over to the fridge. Sonny is still trying to figure out what is going on. "Why is Davis here dressed like sin itself?" he thinks. Sonny must have been staring at the refrigerator longer than he thought, because the next thing he knew Davis was asking him if everything was okay. Sonny responds, "oh yeah, um I'll be right there."

Sonny walks into his living room to find Davis sitting on his couch legs crossed, trench coat falling off her legs reveling her toned thighs.  
Davis looks up at him as he hands her a beer "took you long enough" she says with a playful smile.  
Sonny, still not sure of what is going on or what to say so he just laughs. Sonny sits on the couch and looks at Davis.  
Davis turns and smiles, "Are you going to open your gift?"  
"Lisa, you really didn't have to do this, I didn't get you anything."  
"Sonny don't worry about it, really. I just wanted to get you something to say thank you for the kind things you said on my account during the inquiry."  
"Well Davis like I told you at the bar I meant every word of it and it is no big deal."  
"I know, I know I just feel like I need to repay you."  
"Okay, okay I'll open it." Sonny unwraps the t-shirt and smiles "You bet we do it better in Texas. So, what are you trying to say here Davis?" Sonny says with a wink. Lisa moves closer to Sonny and slaps his arm.  
They both laugh. They both realize how good it feels to be sitting together laughing.

Davis repositions herself so her legs are folded under her and she is leaning forward towards Sonny.  
This adjustment allows Sonny to see under her trench coat and all he can see is red mesh and a thin line of white fur. Sonny swallows hard "Um Davis, what you got goin on under there?"  
Davis looks down and smiles devilishly "Maybe you should find out sailor."  
Sonny paused then reached for the belt holding the coat closed. Sonny pulled it reveling Davis clad in a Naughty Claus lingerie outfit leaving little to the imagination. Sonny stared at Davis in disbelief "Uh am I dreaming Davis?"  
Davis laughs "No you're not." She says as she leans into Sonny and kisses him.

Sonny pulls back and in a low husky voice "standup" he commands.  
Lisa cocks her head at him "What?"  
"You heard me" he responds eyes dark with desire.  
Davis does as she is told and stands looking confused.  
Sonny puts on some music and leans back, puts his hands behind his head and stares at her.  
It hits Davis he is really enjoying this.  
Lisa begins to dance seductively while removing her coat. She moves closer to Sonny and leans into him "Enjoying yourself?"  
"You bet I am" he says with a cocky smile as he reaches down and slaps her ass.  
Lisa continues her dance and turns so her back is towards him.  
Sonny groans in response.  
Sonny could not believe what was happening in front of him. During their relationship she would do some freaky stuff, but never anything like this.  
Sonny pulls Lisa onto his lap and she begins to grind on him.  
Feeling Sonny's hard member through his jeans "Oh my, did I do that?" Lisa says with a playful tone.  
Sonny reaches up, grabs her by the throat and pulls her flush against him, "Don't play with me Davis. You came here knowing exactly what you were doing and exactly what was going to happen."  
Lisa swallows hard, Sonny's words and actions hitting her right in her core causing her to flush all over.  
Sonny moved his hand from her throat to her breast as she continued to grind against him.  
Sonny's free hand reaches up and tugs Lisa by the hair, so her head was level with his "Turn around."  
Lisa stands, turns and is now straddling Sonny.  
He grabs her by the ass and stands up. Lisa wraps her arms and legs around Sonny.

Sonny flops on his bed still holding Davis on top of him.  
She leans forward and begins to kiss her. Lisa undoes his pants, he kicked them off.  
Sonny's hands were running over Lisa's body "Damn it, you're hotter than I remember."  
Lisa laughs bouncing a little. Sonny was done playing games and flipped them over, so he was on top. Sonny pulls off his boxers, freeing his fully erect member. Lisa reaches for it, but he swatted her hand away and ripped her thong off instead.  
Sonny leans down "you ready baby?"  
Lisa locks eyes with him "yes."  
That is all of the response he needed. Sonny pushed into her hard and deep.  
Davis lets out a loud moan "Oh my god Sonny, yes baby."  
Sonny leans down and kisses her. Davis wraps her arms around Sonny's muscular shoulders.  
Sonny finds a rhythm both are enjoying.  
"Oh Sonny, shit this feels good. Damn it I miss this" Davis moans.  
"I know Lisa this is fantastic" Sonny responds.  
"Sonnnnnyyyyy I'm close" Lisa moans.  
"Shit Davis you're readin my mind" Sonny groans.  
Sonny and Lisa climax together. Sonny collapse onto Davis.  
Davis running her nails up and down his ribs.

Sonny rolls onto his side and looks at Davis "Tell me somethin Davis, is this, are you my thank you present?"  
"I told you I wanted to thank you for being so supportive" Davis said between kisses.  
"Ha, well clearly I need to do more nice stuff for you if this is the thanks I get" Sonny said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.  
Lisa laughs and cuddles into his chest "Oh and Merry Christmas."  
Sonny looks down at her "Best Christmas present EVER!"  
"I do what I can" Lisa winks as she responds.


End file.
